


Friendship is what you make it...

by Bellaromanza



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's folks make him move to Hawaii. Of course he meets Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship is what you make it...

Danny and his family had moved from Newark, New Jersey to Hawaii the year he turned twelve. His dad was a fireman, a civilian contractor for the U.S. Air Force and had been sent to Hawaii to head the base fire department at Hickam AFB. He was the best in the business, having helped Red Adair to cap oil wells during the first Gulf War.

Danny had immediately hated it. It was tough being a short, blonde kid in the land of tall, skinny, gorgeous dark skinned people who didn’t even speak proper English.

“Be kind, Daniel. This is their home, we’re the visitors here.”

“At least in Jersey, people spoke ~English~,” Danny had complained to his mother, his hands waving in the air to express the incompressibility of this foreign land, (never you mind that it was part of the United States, Danny thought that the Hawaiian’s just knew Walmart was inevitable.)

It had become marginally better when Danny had met Steve the first day of middle school. Danny had been surrounded by a group of (tall and good-looking of course, God was a sadist) assholes who kept asking why he was at their school, “Your school?” Danny had responded, “Who’d own a piece of shit ‘school’ building when they could buy a car or something.” Which response had stared their name calling, “Haole bastard.”

“Cause that’s the way you make friends, brah,” a voice had called.

Danny had turned, keeping a wary eye on his tormentors to see this new kid, tall, skinny, dark haired with a huge smile and hazel eyes carrying what looked like an Army rucksack as a bookbag.

“Boddah you, Stevie? He’s just a haole,” one of the Hawaiian kids said, which made ~no~ fucking sense to Danny.

“Nah, brah,” the kid, ~Stevie~ drawled. “Just you can’t expect everyone to like you ‘cause you’re so ujee.”

The other boys broke up in laughter as Danny eyed the new boy curiously. “What was that in, say, ~English~?”

“Never mind. I’m Steve McGarrett. You’re Danny Williams, right? I mean, there can’t be two short blond kids in the school, right? My dad said you were starting today. ” Steve gave him a sunny grin, which Danny rewarded with an eyeroll.

“Wow, really? I mean, starting school on the first day? What a concept.” Danny’s ability for sarcasm was known far and wide in the William’s family and he considered it excellent exercise to use it on the freak smiling at him. After all, wouldn’t do to let it get flabby.

Steve laughed and threw a companionable arm around Danny’s shoulder, turning him towards the crowds of other teenagers beginning to pour into the large double front doors of Governor Sanford B. Dole Middle School. (Everything was connected to pineapples, here. Go figure). “So, Williams. I hear you have two hot older sisters.”

Danny made a fake gagging noise. “Oh, Jesus. Please, please tell me you aren’t being my friend because of my sisters, because if you are I’m gonna…”

“Nah, brah. I’m just pulling your leg. To make you grow,” Steve teased, grunting good naturedly when Danny elbowed him in the kidney.

“I may be short but I’m mean,” Danny warned, ducking beneath Steve’s arm to jab the taller boy again, making him laugh and bump into some girls, who immediately began to giggle at him. Danny watched with a smirk as Steve went red and rushed them down the hallway.

“What’s the matter, loverboy? Can’t handle the heat?” Danny teased over the dull roar of a thousand voices.

“Don’t make me punch you, Williams,” Steve warned sweetly. “Lemme see your schedule and I’ll walk you around.”

Danny handed it over obligingly, noticing that he wasn’t the only white kid besides Steve which made sense because of all the military bases in the vicinity. Steve glanced up at him, his hazel eyes sparkling and something eased in Danny’s chest. In the immortal words of someone who’d, his mother would not be surprised to know he’d completely forgotten, said 'This was the start of a beautiful friendship'.

*


End file.
